


entered the chatroom

by wondergirlcassie



Series: moments dans la vie [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bromance, Crack, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kise is bored and oblivious, OOCness, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondergirlcassie/pseuds/wondergirlcassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise was bored, Midorima is surrounded by idiots, Akashi knows all, Murasakibara is hungry, and Kagami and Kuroko are just there. </p>
<p>Or: the one where Aomine doesn’t know his own skin color, or his sexuality. Apparently. <br/>Never again will he partake in one of Kise’s chatrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entered the chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have more important things to be doing, but my Muse told me to write this. (I can’t argue with him /.\\) this is my first KnB fic, and hopefully not my last!   
> Um, warnings and apologies for mistakes in the spelling, honorifics, an attempt at humor, OCCness, random breaking of the 4th wall and slight crack. And OOCness. Sorry Akashi! :3 (I can’t seem to write his character 0.0) But hopefully you’ll smile :D This is completely random and the pairings are up to you ;)   
> thanks for reading, love!

**_Kise Ryouta has entered the chatroom._ **

**Kise Ryouta:** Heelllloooo~! anyone on? my photoshoot’s delayed and now i have 2 wait ½  hr and im dying of boredom!!! /.\

**Kise Ryouta:** Heeellllooooooooooooo?

**Kise Ryouta:** HEEEELLLOOOO I’M DYINNNNGGGG! X_x

**_Midorima Shintaro has entered the chatroom._ **

**Midorima Shintaro:** The go die silently, you idiot.

**Kise Ryouta:** So mean! My heart is being broken in2 lil pieces </3 x(

**Kise Ryouta:** im still dying! X___X

**Midorima Shintaro:** If only you would.

**_Kuroko Tetsuya has entered the chatroom._ **

**Kuroko Tetusya:** Kise-kun, please stop dumping your problems on us. I do have work to attend to.

**Kise Ryouta:** Kurokocchi~! i miss u! ^.^ savvee mmeee! ((0.0))

**Midorima Shintaro:** Go die, Kise.

**Kise Ryouta:** so mean!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I can call the ambulance for you, if you like.

**Midorima Shintaro:** That idiot needs a different kind of hospital.

**_Murasakibara Atsushi has entered the chat room._ **

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** what’s goi

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** going on

**Murasakibara Atsushi:**?

**Kise Ryouta:** SO MEAN! /./

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** whos bieng me an ?

**Kise Ryouta:** haha! Having some trouble there Murasakibaracchi? :p

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** at least he’s not bothering everyone with his complaining.

**Kise Ryouta:** wwhhhaa! >.> Kurokocchi is so mean!

**Kise Rtyouta:** no1 luvs me! ,>.<,,

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** hte phone is to smal

**_Aomine Daiki has entered the chat room._ **

**Aomine Daiki:** yo

**Kise Ryouta:** Aominecchi! :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun. Welcome.

**Aomine Daiki:** im bored.

**Kise Ryouta:** finally!!! some1 who knows my pain! 0.0

**Aomine Daiki:** satsuki wants me 2 actually pay attention in class like wtf

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** you should act responsibly for once, Aomine-kun.

**Aomine Daiki:** Oi!

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** i’m hungry.

**Midorima Shintaro:** You’re all idiots.

**Aomine Daiki:** ur one 2 talk

**Kise Ryouta:** xD nice 1!

**Midorima Shintaro:** You’re both deplete morns.

**Aomine Daiki:**??

**Midormia Shintaro:** cometely.

**Midorima Shintaro:** COMPLETE.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Are you alright, Midorima-kun?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** does Midochin need food?

**_Kagami Taiga has entered the chatroom._ **

**Aomine Daiki:** nah he just needs 2 get laid.

**Kagami Taiga:** wtf??

**Kise Ryouta:** hahahahahahah!!! xD

**Aomine Daiki:** who invited that idiot?

**Kagami Taiga:** who r u calling idiot?? u need 2 look in a mirror.

**Kagami Taiga:** and whos getting laid?

**Midorima Shintaro:** All of you. Go. Die.

**Kise Ryouta:** awwww don’t worry, Midorimacchi! We still luv u~ <3

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** You shouldn’t antagonize him too much, Kise-kun.

**Aomine Daiki:** shouldnt u b in class, bakagami

**Kagami Taiga:** i dont wanna b lectured by u, ahomine

**Kise Ryouta:** girls girls ur both adorbs ;P

**Midorima Shintaro:** Are these chatrooms supposed to have an actual point, or are they all as stupid as this one?

**Kuroko Tetusya:** I’m afraid so.

**Aomine Daiki:** Tetsu u trator

**Kuroko Tetusya:** You mean *traitor.

**Aomine Daiki:** whatevs

**Kagami Taiga:** black skinned idiot

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** That can be very offensive to some, Kagami-kun.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Please be more careful with how you say things. The readers could be offended.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Kisechin I’m hungry.

**Aomine Daiki:** oi! im not even black u baka!

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** but your heart is

**Kise Ryouta:** oooohhhhh buuuurrrrn! :D :D

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Mine-chine wont buy me food

**Aomine Daiki:** im gay!

[All logins have been inactive for: 4m 32s]

**Kuroko Tetusya:** Congratulations, Aomine-kun (?)

**Kise Ryouta:** wow, did not see that coming 0.0 but good 4 u, Aominecchi!

**Kagami Taiga:** i have no idea what 2 say 2 that...

**Kagami Taiga:** thats so random...

**Aomine Daiki:** GRAY! GRAY NOT GAY STUPID DUCKING PHONE!

**[Private SMS]** **From: Midorima Shintaro To: Akashi Seijuro:** Did you know Aomine was gay?

**[Private SMS]** **From: Akashi Seijuro To: Midorima Shintaro:** I have considered the possibilities, after all, I am absolute.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** why is mine-chans phone ducking?

**Kagaimi Taiga:** kuroko u rnt going anywhr w/ that guy alone

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun, thank you for your concern, but I think it’s misplaced. Kise-kun is the one who needs to watch out.

**[Private SMS]** **From: Midorima Shintaro To: Akashi Seijuro:** I see.

**Aomine Daiki:** WHAT THE *HELP IS WRONG W/ U GUYS!!?

**Aomine Daiki:** AND WHY CANT I CURSE PROPERLY?!

**Kise Ryouta:** huh? what do u mean, Kurokocchi?

**Kagami Taiga:** we can b his bodyguards x)

**Midorima Shintaro:** There is an automatic censor, idiot.

**_Momoi Satsuki has entered the chatroom._ **

**Momoi Satsuki:** Dai-chan! Why haven’t you told me this before?! And shouldn’t you be in class?

**Kagami Taiga:** wow, even momoi didnt  know?

**Aomine Daiki:** wtf how the help did u find out???

**Aomine Daiki:** and im not gay! i said i was gray not black!

**Aomine Daiki:** nvm wtf i just have tanned skin!! help Im not even gray!

**Kise Ryouta:** yeesh, that phone of urs doesnt like ur mouth, Aominecchi :p

**[Private SMS]** **From: Akashi Seijuro To: Midorima Shintaro:** Although it always seemed to me that Daiki only had eyes for basketball. Seeing him in a relationship with something other than an inanimate object will be interesting.

**Momoi Stasuki:** I’m hurt that you told them before me, Dai-chan.

**Kise Ryouta:** ohhhh! 0.0 Aominecchi, that’s mean of u! >:(

**Kagami Taiga:** wait, that hes gay or tanned?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** How did Momoi-san find out?

**Momoi Satsuki:** well, I heard from Akashi, who heard from Midorima who heard from you guys :)

**Aomine Daiki:** midorima im going to kill u.

**Kagami Taiga:** will this b b4 or after u ask Kise out?

**Aomine Daiki:**!@#$%# &!! u will not c the light of day again. i promise.

**Momoi Satsuki:** I need to join these chatrooms more often! The amount of data here is unbelievable. :)

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** if Kaga-chin dies, does that make Kuro-chin the ace?

**Kise Ryouta:** rotfl!!!!

**Midorima Shintaro:** If you actually knew how to spell properly you wouldn’t be in this mess, idiot.

**Midorima Shintaro:** its spelled _grey_ , not gray.

**Kise Ryouta:** I always thought he was more a brown color...

**Kagami Taiga:** what idiot doesnt know his own skin color?

**Kise Ryouta:** well, kagamicchi doesnt know how 2 pluck eyebrows, so dont feel 2 bad, aomimecchi :)

**Kagami Taiga:** there is so much wrong w/ that sentence...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I think Aomine-kun left to go plot your death, Kagami-kun.

**Momoi Satsuki:** you may want to find a safe place to hide ehehe...

**Kagami Taiga:** yo kise im crashing at ur place 4 the week...

**Momoi Satsuki:** good plan! I’ll try to calm him down :P

**Kise Ryouta:** i feel like im missing something?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** maaa...can I come over too, Kisechin?

**Kise Ryouta:** yeah! itll b a party~! :D

**Midorima Shintaro:** I can’t believe I just wasted half an hour of my life away on this. Oha Asa did warn me to manage my time wisely.

**_Akashi Seijuro has joined the chatroom._ **

**Akashi Seijuro:** Just make sure that your basketball isn’t affected, Daiki.

[All logins have been inactive for: 3m 12s]

**Aomine Daiki:** srsly?? i cant believe this!!!

**Momoi Satsuki:** I’ll make sure it doesn’t, ;)

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aka-chin can come 2 the party too

**Kise Ryouta:** yeah!! itll b like a middle school reunion!

**Kise Ryouta:** plus 1 for Kagamicchi ^.^ ~:)

**Midorima Shintaro:** How wonderful.

**Kagami Taiga:** the sarcasm is bleeding thru the phone, midorima

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** I look forward to it.

**Akashi Seijuro:** Ryouta, don’t you have a photo shoot now?

**Kise Ryouta:** …

**Kise Ryouta:** crap! i totally 4got! Sry guys, g2g now 0.0

**Kise Ryouta:** thx 4 chatting w/ me tho! c u all @ the party~ ;D

**Kise Ryouta:** BBBYYYYEEEEE EVERY1!!!! <3

**_Kise Ryouta has left the chatroom._ **

**Akashi Siejuro:** I must take my leave now, as well. I will be seeing you all shortly :)

**_Akashi Siejuro has left the chatroom._ **

**Kagami Taiga:** did he just use a smiley face...????

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** It seems so

**Midorima Shintaro:** I think the idea of a reunion actually excites him

**Momoi Satsuki:** Actually, it’s because this author doesn’t really know how to write his character :/

**Midorima Shintaro:** Class is starting. Goodbye.

**_Midorima Shintaro has left the chatroom._ **

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Im hungry. bye

**_Murasakibara Atsushi has left the chatroom._ **

**Momoi Satsuki:** Kay, Dai-chan and I g2g too, classes are going to start soon. Bye! :)

**Momoi Satsuki:** come on, Dai-chan!

**_Momoi Satsuki has left the chatroom._ **

**Kagami Taiga:** dont get distracted @ bball practice ahomine

**Aomine Daiki:** ur not going 2 make it 2 that party, bakagami.

**Aomine Daiki:** ull b 6 ft under

**Aomine Daiki:** c u tetus

**_Aomine Daiki has left the chatroom._ **

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Let’s go, Kagami-kun.

**Kagami Taiga:** im sitting right next 2 u

**Kagami Taiga:** …

**Kagami Taiga:** oi kuroko! dont just disappear like that!

**_Kagami Taiga has left the chatroom._ **

**_Kuroko Tetsuya has left the chatroom._ **

****

**_ Five minutes later... _ **

**_Message From:_ ** _Akashi Seijuro_

**_Message Received to:_ ** _Aomine Daiki_

[if you hurt Ryouta, there will be nowhere I won’t be able to track you down.]

\--

 

 

**_ Two minutes later… _ **

**_Message From:_ ** _ahomine_

**_Message Received to:_ ** _Kagami Taiga_

[u will not b waking up 2morrow. mark my words.]

\--

**Author's Note:**

> *Aomine is trying to say “what the hell” instead of "help" just to be clear ;)   
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome <3


End file.
